


Envole-toi

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Dying Wish, Gen, M/M, Short One Shot, i want my beloved to be happy, it wasn't meant to be
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"J’aurais voulu que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours, Edward. Mais si je dois mourir si vite, je n’ai plus aucune raison de vouloir te retenir ici, n’est-ce pas…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envole-toi

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Derrière la Porte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/390624) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Envole-toi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, The conqueror of Shambala  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Alfons Heiderich, Edward Elric  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "déploie tes ailes" pour 31_jours (26 octobre ‘07)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : film _The Conqueror of Shambala_ \-  bien sûr s’il y a Heid’ dedans...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 404 ~~"error, lofe/life not found", oh, pauvre Alfons...~~  
>  PoV Alfons

J’aurais voulu que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours, Edward. Que tu ne cesses de regarder vers les étoiles, cela me plaisait, mais que quand nous les regardions cela soit ensemble, tous les deux dans la même direction. Et que, quand ton regard tombe sur mon visage, que tu me voies moi et moi seul. C’est terrible de n’être qu’une ombre dans tes yeux, sais-tu ?  
J’aurais voulu que tu restes à mes côtés et qu’ensemble, toi et tes idées d’un autre monde, moi et mes recherches d’ici, nous trouvions comment visiter ces étoiles lointaines. Et en revenir. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre au-delà de l’éther, Edward.

J’aurais voulu finir cette fusée. J’aurais voulu voir ces étoiles à portée de main… Je t’aurais choisi comme pilote pour le vol d’essai, à partir du moment où nous aurions été convaincus de toucher au but. Sais-tu ce qui m’aurait fait infiniment plaisir, au-delà de la « simple » réussite technique ? Voir nos deux noms associés pour la postérité, moi en inventeur, toi en astronaute, les deux hommes qui auront rendu possible le voyage dans l’espace. Notre œuvre à tous les deux… S’affranchir de la pesanteur terrestre, j’en ai toujours eu envie, mais la foi que tu portes à ce projet m’a en plus donné la force de poursuivre ces travaux envers et contre tout, malgré les difficultés techniques, financières, malgré mes propres limites. Et malgré ma propre mortalité. C’est toi qui m’as donné le courage de croire encore en ce rêve et de persévérer, toi qui me permets de croire que je peux encore le réaliser.

Et nous touchons au but. Même si je n’ai plus grand’ chose à revendiquer sur lui, le prototype est prêt. Te voilà qui prends place aux commandes. Il est temps de t’envoler, Edward. Déploie tes ailes. Rejoins Shambala ou quel que soit le nom que tu donnes à cet endroit. Retrouve ton monde, ton frère…  
J’ai mal, très mal. J’aurais voulu que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours, ne te l’ai-je pas déjà dit ? Mais si je dois mourir si vite, je n’ai plus aucune raison de vouloir te retenir ici, n’est-ce pas… Pardonne-moi d’avoir voulu te garder ici. Envole-toi, reprends ta liberté, mais s’il te plaît… ne m’oublie pas.


End file.
